The Baby Project
by fucktasticorn
Summary: AU. Percy and Annabeth are juniors in highschool. Due to the high amount of teenage pregnancies, the school has assigned a project, The Baby Project, where students learn about pregnancy and taking care of a baby. What happens when Annabeth and Percy get paired up together? Will they pass or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well i decided to make this story the other day and just now uploading this chapter because the wifi was being a major female dog. I am considering in getting a beta because well... grammar may not be my **_**best **_**strength, reason being, english is my second language. anyway I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO . . . yet muahahahaha.**

* * *

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," I woke up as my name was being called. "Here!" I replied thinking Mr. Greene was calling roll, the whole class erupted in laughter. Mr. Greene sighed, "Mr. Jackson I was calling out the partners for the project." Oh. I thought, whoops. Wait, my brain was finally getting what was going on. Annabeth Chase? I'm doing a project with Annabeth Chase?

She was the smartest person in our grade, heck, she was the smartest in the entire school! Now given that description you might think, wow what a nerd, right? WRONG! She was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Okay, so maybe I'm a teensy bit biased, seeing that I may have the slightest crush on her since elementary school. _Yea right, talk about understatement_said the voice in my head, _You're completely head over heels in love with her!_

Shut up. I thought.

"Alright, I am giving you the rest of this class period to talk about the project," the teacher said. What _is_ the project anyway, I thought. Then I saw her, Annabeth making her way from the front of the class towards the back. Why is she coming over here? _She's your partner, stupid._ The smarter part of me thought. Oh yeah.

"Hey," she said.

"Uh .. hi," I replied. Brilliant response, Jackson.

"So, what do you think of the project?" she asked. "I uh um .. I kinda slept through the whole explaining part." I stammered, embarrassed. She sighed, "Of _course_ you did."

"So, um what is the project?" I asked.

"We're having a baby," she replied. My eyes widened, _"What?"_ I could feel my face getting as red as a tomato. "Not a real one you idiot!" she said, her face now, as red as mine as she realized how that made it sound. "It's a school-wide project, to help, you know with the whole teen pregnancy thing."

"Oh, ok" I replied.

You see, for the last 2-3 or so years, girls have been getting, well.. pregnant. There would be at least 10 a year, so to solve the problem, this year the school board decided to have this 'Teen Pregnancy Awareness' thing. It teaches you pretty much the things that happen when you have a baby at a young age, the consequences and what not. They use the homeroom time as a class for this, kinda like health class I guess. I never saw myself getting… _intimate_ with anyone so I just slept through the class, which explains why I was asleep earlier.

Annabeth explained that the first week is going to be about research on the risks of sex, like diseases and all that good stuff. Oh Goody! Then research of the stages of pregnancy, two weeks for every trimester. We will be watching videos on it and everything. She particularly pointed this out to say I better not fall asleep during them because we will get quizzed, and it's a shared grade. The glare she gave me was pretty scary so I made a note to myself to actually try hard on this project.

Then after we are done with the research we will actually have a baby. Not a real one but a plastic, fake baby that cries, eats, and poops.

_Yeah, not a real one,_ I thought.

Then, after a month of taking care of the baby we will turn him/her in. there are little devices that record the time he/she was spent crying and those determine whether you passed or not. Again, she glared at me as if saying ' I will cut you if we don't pass'

The project will be worth half of our final grade so she obviously was taking this really seriously.

"Remember class, this is a _very_ important project, be sure to discuss it thoroughly with your partner," Mr. Greene said. Then the bell rang and I was off to Algebra 2. Oh what fun!

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Mr. Greene said.

What.

I am being paired with _him_? I could see the glares coming from nearly all the girls in the classroom. Oh, great. Just peachy. Now I'm going to get harassed by a bunch of teenage girls for getting paired up with 'Mr. Hottie' as most girls call him. Sure he is cute, with his dreamy sea green eyes that you can't help but get lost in them and his amazing dark hai- Annabeth! Snap out of it! As I was saying, sure he is cute but I'm pretty sure he lacks a few brain cells..

As if on cue, he yells "Here!" thinking Mr. Greene is calling role, and the class laughs. I roll my eyes and sigh, he better not make my grade average drop below a 95 or he is going to get it.

After spending most of the period explaining to him the project, Mr. Greene informed us once again of how important this is and dismissed the class. I met up with one of my best and only friends here at Goode, Thalia Grace. She also happens to be Percy Jackson's cousin, even though they look nothing alike. Thalia was more into punk-style clothing while Percy was the t-shirt and jeans type of guy. Her eyes were an electric-blue while Percy's are more sea-green. As I was putting books in my locker, she finally asked the question that everyone is asking, "So, who'd you get paired up with?" I shot her a look, "Is it really that bad?"

"I got paired up with your cousin." I responded simply.

"No! are you serious?! You don't mean my 'Mr. Hottie, Swim Captain, Every-Girl-Drools-Over' cousin Percy do you?"

"That's the one." I say.

She immediately doubled over in laughter." Oh ha-ha very funny, your stupid cousin better not make me fail," I said. "Okay, okay," she said, "So how many girls have tried to kill you yet?" "None, actually. Though I am fairly certain that's going to change once more people know he is my partner. Who is yours anyway?" As soon as I asked that her face became a noticeable shade of pink. I smirked. "It's um, It's Nico." She responded. I gave her a knowing smile, and her face turned bright red. "Oh, shut up! And let's get to class," she said and we headed off to physics.

* * *

**So. . . what do you guys think? I am going to try and update often. I am kind of trying to get a whole schedule type thing going to help with my procrastination. Especially now since school will be starting soon and I still have not managed to finish the summer assignment for English . . . but hey, like i said i'm trying to get a schedule going. Anyway, Hope you liked it c: and i also hope you leave a review? c;**

**Meow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating. i didn't have any WiFi and yea. I will probably update tomorrow seeing as i have a few chapters written. sorry again and i hope you like the story.**

**Annabeth POV**

Physics went as usual; I took notes while Thalia attempted to distract me but then gave up and fell asleep. When the bell rang, I woke her up and headed to lunch. As we got to our table, I saw that Hazel and Piper were already there. Thalia, Hazel, and Piper are really the only actual friends I have. Sure I talk to other people, but they are the only ones I actually consider as friends, the ones that know all my business.

"Hey, guys" Piper said when she saw us, "Who did you get paired with?"

I smiled teasingly towards Thalia. "Well," I started, "Thalia here got paired with none other than Nico Di Angelo." As soon as I said that Thalia looked at me like she was about to punch me, I just smiled at her innocently. Then she did something I did not expect, she smiled back somewhat mischievously and said," And guess who got paired with Mr. Kelp Head" Looking at me pointedly. I just gave her a glare.

"What about you guys? Who is your partner?" I asked.

Immediately they both blushed," I got Frank," Hazel said rather quietly. "And I got Jason," Piper said.

"Well Pipes, it looks like you are my sister-in-law," said Thalia and Piper's face was 3 shades pinker.

Jason is Thalia's twin brother although they are nothing alike.

We were halfway through lunch when Percy, Jason, Nico, and Frank came and sat down. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well," Percy responded,"We _are_ partners and said to 'discuss this thoroughly' so here we are."

I rolled my eyes. "And you couldn't wait any longer?" I asked.

He shrugged and responded, "No."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well okay, may as well get started."

As lunch went on, I noticed that Percy wasn't really as stupid as he led on. He could be smart when he wanted to be and wasn't an overbearing goofball like I had originally thought. By the end of the lunch period we had agreed on what parts of the assignment I would do, which parts he would do, and which parts we would do together. As I was walking out of the lunchroom I thought _hmm maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._

**Percy** **POV**

As I left the lunchroom, I silently hoped that I hadn't said anything too stupid in front of Annabeth. "Earth to Percy, hello are you in there?" said Jason with an amused expression on his face. "What?" I responded. "Well we were wondering if you were up to pizza and video games at my place later, but of course if you're not…" he trailed off. "You know I don't say no to pizza," I responded.

"Oh, I know," he said, "but we weren't so sure, ya know? You could be too busy doing those baby assignments or color coordinating some notes, perhaps, you never know, right?" Nico and Frank started snickering.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Seriously, dude," said Jason, "you could not have been more obvious."

"Oh, _I _couldn't have been more obvious? What about _you,_ you were practically _drooling _over Piper! Or Frank over here, he was blushing every time Hazel even _glanced_ at him," I responded, "the only one who kept his cool was Nico." A slight blush appeared on Frank's and Jason's cheeks. "Fine, fine we get your point," Jason said, "so my place at 6?" We all nodded then headed to our designated classrooms.

The last two periods of the day went by slowly and boringly as usual, and soon, it was time to go home.

_**~LINE BREAK~**_

After school we all headed to Jason's apartment. Nico was out getting pizza and drinks with Frank, and Jason and I were in the middle of playing a video game when the doorbell rang. "Hey Jason get the door will ya!" yelled Thalia from her bedroom. "Okay!" yelled Jason.

"Hey Percy get the door," he tells me.

"No way! She told _you," _I reply.

"C'mon you're about to lose anyway"

"I am NOT!"

Jason takes advantage of my outburst and beats me. "That was _soooo _cheating." I say

"Just get the door, loser"

Grumbling, I go and open the door expecting it to be Nico and Frank "couldn't you guys just open the door yourselves?" he started, then he saw who was at the door and his eyes widened.

Annabeth Chase.

Well shit.

"I don't really make a habit of entering other peoples' home uninvited," said Annabeth. "Uh… I'm.. Uh… I thought you were Frank and Nico sorry," stammered Percy "come in."

We went to the living room where Jason was. As soon as they walked into the door Jason smirked, "oh hey Annabeth." Annabeth barely even had time to greet Jason before Thalia came out of her room and dragged her into her room.

"I wonder what's up," said Jason, "Thalia has been acting weird since we came back from school."

Percy shrugged, "maybe she just needed to talk to Annabeth."

**Annabeth POV**

Thalia dragged me into her room. She had called me earlier sounding fairly distressed. "Okay, so what's wrong," I asked her after we sat on the black beanbag chairs she has in her room.

"Nico," she says, "I don't think I can work with him in this whole baby project thing."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because," she says, "I don't know what my feelings toward him are."

"Okay, so why don't you try being friends with him and see where that gets you," I advise her.

She sighs. "Okay, but if this backfires it is _soo _your fault." "Okay," I say, "and if it doesn't, feel free to be my personal maid for a month." Thalia snorts, "Yeah like that'll happen."

"Ah yes, I can just picture it now," I say. Thalia laughs and playfully shoves me, "c'mon let's go see if we can steal some pizza from the guys."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! thanks so much for the favorites and follows this story has gotten. You guys should check out my other story called ****_No Regrets _****it's a Hunger Games fic.**

**Anyways Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own PJO**

**Annabeth POV **

After stealing pizza and beating the guys in video games, Annabeth decided it was time to leave. They all did, after all have school to attend to tomorrow. After spending more time with Percy, she decided he wasn't all that bad, and working with him on the project would be tolerable, maybe even a bit fun.

The next day, nearly everyone at school was aware of whom everyone's partners were, so naturally, a few glares and jealous stares were thrown her way on the way to her locker. To make matters worse, Percy was there waiting for her. Finally, she arrived at her locker and Percy greeted her, "Well hello there, Wise girl." "Wise girl?" I said with an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah," he said while scratching the back of his neck in an adorable manner, "you know, you're smart and stuff so why not?"

"True." I replied, "Seaweed brain."

"Seaweedbrain? Why seaweedbrain?" he asked, a mixture of confusion and amusement crossed his face.

"oh you know," I started, "you do act sometimes like that is all you have in your brain, and you _are _on the swim team and stuff so why not."

He smiled a lopsided smile when he heard me mocking his reasoning for giving me the name wise girl.

"So what are you doing here anyway," I finally asked. "I thought we could walk to class together," he replies nonchalantly. My heart did a mini summersault _pull it together Annabeth _I reminded myself. "Sure why not," I replied using the same tone of voice.

* * *

**Percy POV **

YEEEEEEESSSSSS! Percy was doing a little happy dance in his head when Annabeth agreed to walk with him. He wasn't sure if she was going to accept, so naturally, he may have been a teensy bit nervous.

They both walked to homeroom and sat next to each other. I mean, they _did _have to work on a project after all. Percy could barely contain his grin the whole class period. They had made good progress on their project by the end of class. Annabeth had devised a schedule in which they would meet for research. Today they would go to Percy's house and officially start doing research. After they had worked out their schedule for that day, Annabeth and he started talking about other things. Percy thought his heart was about to leap out of his chest. He thought back of the conversation he had with Jason earlier.

_"__I'm telling you man, I'm 100% sure that she likes you back! Just grow a pair and ask her out on a date!" he told Percy._

_"__It's not that simple! How am I just gonna go and be like 'hey Annabeth I'm kinda sorta in love with you wanna go out?'" Percy said in a mocking voice._

_"__Yes! That's exactly what you should do… except maybe omit the whole in love part that might scare her off. Save that till later when you guys are dating," said Jason._

_Percy sighed, "I dunno man, you really think I should make a move?"_

_"__All I'm saying is," Jason said, "if you don't make a move now, somebody else will, and then I don't want you to come crying to me because I will tell you that you had your chance and you missed it."_

He kept thinking about what Jason said, what is somebody else makes a move on Annabeth and he misses his chance.

* * *

**Annabeth POV **

Annabeth decided she really liked talking to Percy, she found his childish antics incredibly endearing and not at all annoying as she first thought they would be. She loved his lopsided smile that gave her stomach little flutters every time the smile was directed at her. Now, normally she wouldn't get this mushy but seriously, this boy is driving her crazy. She admits to it to, she admits to having feelings for the childish seaweed brain.

She did a little sigh and next to her, Thalia smirked, "you wouldn't happen to be thinking of a certain goofball cousin of mine, would you?" Annabeth's ears felt a little hot "shut up, Thalia" but much to Annabeth's chagrin, Thalia just started laughing, and that made her face even redder. Finally Thalia's laughter was put to an end by the teacher beginning to lecture, that however, didn't stop Thalia from shooting mischievous glances at her every once in a while.

At lunch, once again the boys joined the girls at their table. Percy sat next to Annabeth and they immediately started talking of their plans to go to Percy's place later. "So I'll wait by your locker, and we'll both walk to my place," Percy finished. "Deal," I agreed. In the midst of our conversation we didn't even realize that our friends were looking at us and sharing knowing looks with each other. Annabeth finally looked to see Thalia's grin, "what" she asked Thalia.

"Oh nothing," she responded innocently, "we were just here listening to you two plan your date, it's quite adorable." Everyone laughed.

Immediately, her faced flushed, "we were _not _planning a date; I'm just going over to Percy's apartment to work on the project. Which, by the way, you should really start on," i said looking pointedly at her best friend.

"Fine, fine," said Thalia, "if you say so."

That afternoon, Percy and she walked to his apartment. As soon as they walked in the strong smell of cookies penetrated her nostrils. "Smells good in here," she said. Percy smiled and called out to his mom, "Mom, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" she replied.

Percy and she walked into the kitchen where Percy introduced her and his mother, Sally. She was a really pretty woman with brown hair and blue eyes; she was also really nice to her. She offered us cookies and left them in the living room while she went and worked on the book Percy told her she was working on."

After about 3 hours of working, messing around, and an argument whether chocolate ice cream was better than blueberry ice cream (which Annabeth didn't even know existed, and although it _was _delicious, her argument still stands,) she had to leave and go home (which in Annabeth's opinion was much less homey than the Jackson residence.)

Percy insisted on walking Annabeth home, and when they got there, Percy spoke, "Uh hey Annabeth," he started. "Yeah?" I replied.

"Uhm.. I was wondering, you know how Thalia said we were planning a date?"

Her cheeks warmed a little even thinking about that, "uh huh," she responded.

"Well, um, I really had a good time being with you today, and so I was wondering if you would maybe wanna go on an actual date?" he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "you don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly after.

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and her insides felt like they were going to explode. She grinned, "I would love to Seaweed brain," she said and then kissed his cheek. She went inside, leaving a stunned and happy Percy at the door. She went straight to her room and couldn't seem to wipe the immense grin off her face.


End file.
